Leaving Her Heart Behind
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella goes to see Jacob after he is injured in the newborn battle. She is afraid, but of what? Set in Eclipse AU
1. Chapter 1

**Leaving Her Heart Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter One**

Bella stood outside of Jacob's bedroom door; head bowed as she tried her best to compose herself. It had been hard walking through the Black's small house with all the accusing eyes focused on her. Paul had been the worst; he had voiced what everyone else was thinking. As he muttered the word 'leechlover' just loud enough for her to hear, her face had turned scarlet. She had faltered in her steps and nearly fled back out of the house but she owed it to Jacob to see him one last time.

Taking a deep breath, Bella knocked softly on the door, no longer feeling comfortable just walking in like she used to.

"Come in," Jacob's husky tones made her chest tighten as she slowly shoved the door open and peeked into his room. She gasped aloud as she saw her best friend lying supine on his too small bed, one half of his upper torso covered in white bandages. A sheen of sweat glistened all over his body, showing off his defined muscles.

"Bells," Jacob said her name like a prayer as she finally entered the room fully. She hung back, still not sure how to act. Everything was different now.

"Why are you standing way over there?" He asked her, he held out his good hand, wincing in pain at the slight movement.

Bella was by his side in an instant when she saw the pain crossing his face. She knelt by the bed and took his hand, placing it on her cheek. "Is it really bad?" She asked him sadly. "I am so sorry Jake, this is all my fault."

Jacob sighed at her words. "It's not anyone's fault. Will you please stop?"

"It is my fault though, Jake. You and the others should never have been drawn into my mess. If I..." Bella continued her self flagellation. Jacob snatched his hand back and ran it through his hair, making the sweat soaked strands stand up in spikes.

"Bella, please just shut up. If that is all you have come to do, whine on about things that have already happened, then you should just go," he said irritably.

Bella flinched at his words, she began to stand up, ready to turn and leave when he suddenly reached out and caught her wrist. His dark eyes bore into her guilty ones, and she trembled at the hurt shining in them. "You were really just going to go?" He asked her in disbelief.

"You just said..." Bella felt confused. She did not know what to say or how to act. Everything was awkward and tension filled between them now. Their easy friendship buried underneath a mountain of hurt and unresolved feelings.

Jacob pulled on her wrist so that she was forced to sit down on the edge of the bed. Even in his weakened state his grip was strong. He began to struggle to rise, but his face contorted in pain as he slumped back on his pillows, cursing under his breath.

"Oh, Jake don't try and move. Let me get help," Bella pleaded with him. Her hands fluttered in front of her face as she spoke.

"I'm alright," Jacob replied through clenched teeth. "Just come here, lie down next to me."

Bella frowned, not sure if that was appropriate. Things were different now and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. "Jake, I could hurt you. I'll just sit here." She said finally.

Jacob glared at her and quickly pulled her down so that she was lying next to him. Her arm hit him accidentally near his ribs and he cried out this time. Tears sprouted out of Bella's eyes as she shifted away from him, propping herself up on one elbow as she stared down into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Shut up," Jacob said again. "I am sick of that word. Just lie down and keep quiet, okay."

Bella's face flushed. She wasn't used to Jacob being so harsh with her. He was usually nothing but gentle. They had the occasional spat, but always made up. Maybe it was the pain meds. Carlisle had told her he was on the strongest painkillers possible. "Okay", she finally mumbled; slipping her body further down the bed and resting her head on the pillow near his.

"That's better," Jacob muttered In satisfaction. "Just stay there while I sleep for a while. I'm so tired."

"But Jake we need to talk," Bella protested.

"Not now," he sighed again in exasperation. "Later." He closed his eyes determinedly, reaching out and catching hold of her hand in a tight grip; as if worried she would try to sneak away while he slept.

Bella lay facing him, her eyes riveted on his face as he dozed. Her emotions see sawed, like a ship tossing about in the ocean. It had taken a lot of her limited courage to come and see him. Edward had not been happy, begging her to give Jacob a few days of rest before she spoke to him, but she had insisted that she needed to see him at once. She knew that Jacob would be expecting her. Occasionally Jacob's body would flinch, a grimace crossing his face as he slept. He must be feeling the pain or remembering the attack, she surmised. Guilt washed over Bella again and she began to cry softly, her tears soaking his pillow.

XXXXXX

Jacob' eyes flared open as pain ripped up his side. He bit his lip, stopping the moan leaving his lips. His head turned to see Bella thrashing about in her sleep. It was her elbow that had dug him in the ribs. She was having some sort of nightmare. He heard her utter the leechs name, followed by his own. Her arm came dangerously close to hitting his side again, so he reached out and clamped his good hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently to waken her.

"Bells, wake up. It's okay, you're safe. Wake up."

Bella opened her eyes and stared into his anxious ones. Tears fell down her cheek as she panted, trying to calm herself down. Jacob transferred his hand to her cheek, rubbing soothing circles on her skin as she fought to regain her composure.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her after a while when her breathing had returned to normal.

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

He studied her closely, making her drop her gaze from his intense stare. "It does matter. What was it about?"

Bella shrank back from him and sat up quickly, making his hand fall from her face. "We need to talk," she said dully.

Jacob flinched and rolled onto his back. He ignored her words as he glanced up at the ceiling. "I'm thirsty, can you pour me some water?"

"Jake, I need to tell you..."

"Can you just get me the water?" Jacob interjected quickly.

"Alright," she gave in and picked up the large jug standing on a tray next to his bed. She carefully poured the water into the empty glass and then passed it to him.

Jacob propped himself up with his good arm and drank greedily from the glass until it was drained dry. Bella refilled it for him until the jug was nearly empty. "Is that enough?" She asked eventually.

"Yeah," Jacob lay back down and closed his eyes in resignation. There was no putting off the inevitable talk now. "Can I ask you something, Bells?"

"Of course," she said softly. She edged closer to him and rested her hand on his arm. The heat from his skin seared hers.

"Did you only kiss me because I threatened to end myself during the fight? Was it just guilt that made you ask me?" The hurt in his voice made Bella grimace. Her fingers pressed into his flesh as she tried to think of the best way to answer him. In the end she went with the simple truth.

"No, Jake. I asked you because I wanted you to kiss me. I have been dreaming about it for a long time, wondering what it felt like. The reality was so much better than my lame dreams." She gave him a small smile when he opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at her.

"You mean that?" He checked.

Bella stroked his skin fondly. "You would know if I was lying."

"I guess," he admitted. A small glimmer of hope began to form in his heart at her confession.

Bella continued to stroke his arm with her fingers, soaking up his supernatural warmth. It was a welcome change from the cold. "Remember that I was the one who wouldn't stop kissing you," she reminded him. "Even though we were in a deadly situation I was enjoying the kiss so much, you had to pry me off. Edward was far from happy about that."

"The leech was watching? That is so fucking creepy." Jacob muttered in disgust. A horrible thought suddenly occurred to him. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Bella sighed and shook her head. "No not physically. He has been killing me with kindness instead, piling on the guilt and keeping me under close supervision. He has had a lot of help from his partner in crime of course. Alice has done her best to make me feel rotten about our kiss, reminding me about what Edward had been driven too before, when he fled to Italy."

"I always hated that little pixie," Jacob growled, clenching his fist. "I am sure she has been lying about some of her so called visions."

Bella caught hold of his hand and uncurled his long fingers, forcing them apart so she could lace them with her own. "I wouldn't have been here if Rosalie hadn't helped me. She covered for me so that I could slip out to see you. I have been having quite a revealing talk with her over the last few hours. She spoke very candidly to me and made me face up to my feelings about you."

The blonde ice queen went up in Jacob's estimation. He could see that Bella was struggling with herself. She had been fighting against him for so long that it must be hard for her to cope with the sudden turnabout in her emotions. "Was it the kiss that opened your eyes?" He asked her, his voice husky with emotion.

"Partly," she gave him a wan smile. "Mainly it has been my dreams or visions really."

"Visions?" Jacob frowned. "What visions?"

Bella's cheeks flushed red as she recalled the fleeting images that had seared through her mind when they had kissed. She hadn't told him about that yet, there had been no time until now. She worried that he would think she was insane or something.

"Bells talk to me," he said impatiently.

"When we kissed, I saw something,"

"What?"

"Us, I mean in the future. You were standing outside in bright sunshine. You were smiling and holding out your arms. I was running toward you, chasing after..."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Chasing after what?"

"Our children, a little boy and girl with hair as black as yours. Twins I think." She mumbled, keeping her eyes averted from him, she felt so exposed and vulnerable revealing such a cheesy sounding vision.

Jacob tugged on her hand so that she fell forward. She just about managed to stop herself falling on top of him. "Jake, I could have hurt you," she yelled at him.

"Don't care," he murmured before leaning up and pressing his lips on hers. Bella gasped against his mouth as heat shot through her like a bolt of lightening. His mouth was urgent on hers as he kissed her passionately, trying to get across to her through his actions how much her confession meant to him.

After a few moments, they pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Jacob rested his forehead on hers. "Do you believe that your other dreams may have been visions too?" He questioned her, after they had both regained their composure.

"Yes, at least Rosalie seems to think so. She thinks my subconscious has been warning me for a long time. I had so many nightmares," she whispered.

"Bells, what were you dreaming about earlier? You avoided telling me. I heard you mumble the leeches name and then mine." Jacob saw Bella's eyes open wide in alarm as she sat up again, her long hair hiding her face from him.

"I don't want to talk about it," she muttered. "Look Jake it's getting late. I am going to have to go."

"What? No fucking way, Bella you are staying right here." He tried to rise and grimaced as pain shot through his side.

Bella gave him a distraught look as his bedroom door was suddenly opened and Billy rolled his chair in, alerted by the raised voices. "Everything okay in here?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah, sorry Billy." Bella began to back toward the door. "I have to go."

"Don't you dare, Bella," Jacob shouted. "Dad, don't let her pass you."

Billy sighed and looked at his son sadly, thinking he was still in some sort of denial. "Son, if she wants to go, you cannot stop her."

Jacob cursed under his breath; he knew what his dad was thinking. Bella gave him one last sad glance, mouthing the word sorry before she slipped past Billy and left the room.

Jacob called after her again before forcing himself upright, drawing blood as he bit down on his lip to stop himself moaning in pain. His dad looked at him in alarm.

"Jake what are you doing? Lay back down, you heard what Carlisle said, you have to rest and allow your bones to re knit." Billy reprimanded him. "I am sorry about Bella. I know it must hurt, but you have to allow yourself to move on."

Jacob ignored his dad and staggered past him. "Bella..." he called out.

He had to hold onto the wall to remain upright as he stumbled down the hallway, calling her name. There was no answer. He made it into the living room, his good arm holding onto his injured side. Jacob fell against the couch as pain ripped through his side and blood began to seep through his bandages. Billy caught up with him and panicked when he saw the blood.

"Sit down Jake, please. You are aggravating your injuries." he begged his son.

"Where are the rest of the pack? Why are they not here?" Jacob demanded, slumping back on the couch, each breath he took sending stabbing pains down his side.

"Sam made them all leave. Paul was mouthing off and Quill and Embry confronted him. They were about to start a fight so Sam ordered them to phase and burn off their anger." Billy told him hurriedly. "What's going on, Jake?"

"It's Bells, something is wrong. I know that she is in danger. She admitted her feelings dad. We were talking and then she suddenly realised the time and clammed up." He didn't mention the visions, there was no time.

Billy felt his son's panic communicate itself to him. "I'll try and contact Sam. Do not move." He ordered before swiftly turning his wheel chair around and heading for the phone.

Jacob closed his eyes and felt his heart hammering in his chest as he waited impatiently for his dad to summon help.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaving Her Heart Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 2**

Bella's face was awash with tears as she drove the old Chevy toward the treaty line. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she tried to focus on the road ahead, but she failed miserably. As soon as she reached the invisible boundary line, she rolled the truck to a stop and rested her head on the cold metal of the steering wheel, sobs tearing from her throat. Jacob's distraught face was in front of her eyes as her body shook with the fierceness of her grief.

The door of the truck squeaked violently in protest as it was thrust open and Rosalie Cullen slipped into the passenger side. "Swap places," she said in an unusually gentle tone as she transferred Bella over to the passenger side and she took over the driving.

"You should have seen him Rosalie, it was awful...his face when I left," More sobs wrenched from Bella's chest as she wept profusely.

Rosalie gave her a sympathetic glance as she drove the truck one handed while occasionally patting Bella's back in empathy. Her normally ice cool exterior was put aside and she let her real personality shine through as she continued to drive the Chevy in silence as Bella poured out her heart. All too soon they reached the Swan house, Rosalie parked the truck easily and switched off the loud engine. The resulting silence was deafening. Her nose wrinkled as she smelt the sickly sweet scent of her adopted sibling, Edward.

"Edward is here, Bella. Up in your room I suspect. I can also smell your dad, he is home." Rosalie warned her.

Bella rubbed hard at the wetness still coating her cheeks. This action did nothing to hide the fact that she had been crying,her red rimmed eyes and flushed face were proof of that. "I can't handle seeing Edward Rosalie, he is driving me crazy; constantly watching my every move. It is going to be hard enough dealing with my dad's questions about Jake. Can you get rid of him?" She begged.

Rosalie sighed regretfully. "He has already read my mind and knows we are here. I am not as accomplished as Alice is at hiding my thoughts around him. He can be devious when he wants to know something. I am sorry but he already knows you went to see Jake and my part in it."

Bella stared at her in horror. "You won't get in trouble for helping me, will you?"

Rosalie fiddled with her hair and checked her reflection in the side mirrors of the truck. She gave herself a satisfied smile. "Don't worry Bella I am used to handling the spoiled little prince upstairs." She declared.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Rosalie's confident smirk. "I wish I was as strong as you when dealing with him." She whispered.

Rosalie turned and studied her carefully. "You are human, Bella. I told you how he controls you, he may deny that he does, but your actions lately speak volumes. Don't fret, I am not leaving. We will tell your dad that you want me to stay the night for company. Edward will not be able to fight me on that. Hopefully he will get sick of my company like he usually does and leave us alone."

"Thank you Rosalie. I appreciate everything that you have done for me." Bella replied in gratitude.

Rosalie looked at her intently with her beautiful golden eyes, framed with long lashes. "I owe you. If it wasn't for me spilling the beans to Edward about what Alice had seen, then you wouldn't have been forced to save his pathetic hide in Italy. The Volturi would never have known about your existence and the power that you wield."

Bella let out a choked sob as the dark memories of her time spent in the Volturi's stronghold washed over her. She would never stop hearing the terrified cries of the innocent tourists who had been lured there to feed the hunger of the Volturi leaders and their hangers on; she relived it every night in her nightmares.

"I'm sorry again, Bella. I shouldn't have brought that up," Rosalie said regretfully as she saw her reaction.

"It's okay, we better go in before my dad comes out to check why I am still sitting in the cab of the truck," Bella pushed on the passenger door and jumped down onto the hard concrete of the driveway. Rosalie made no sound as she gracefully followed suit.

XXXXXX

As soon as Charlie saw his daughter's flushed face and wan expression he bombarded her with questions. "Has something happened to Jake, kiddo? He hasn't taken a turn for the worse has he?"

Bella winced, she shook her head as she tried to deflect her father's concerns. "No he will recover fine. It was just hard seeing him like that." She whispered.

Rosalie put her arms around Bella and gave Charlie one of her most dazzling smiles. He seemed overwhelmed by her attention and looked a bit dazed. "Err thanks for keeping Bella company, Rosa...Rosalie." He stumbled over her name.

"It was my pleasure. I know this is a lot to ask Chief Swan, but may I stay the night with Bella? She confessed that she is feeling rather fragile and requested she could do with some company." Rosalie gave Charlie the benefit of another smile and looked at him from under her long lashes.

"Yes, yes of course," He replied gruffly. "Will you girls need anything?"

"We'll be fine, dad. Honestly, thanks for letting her stay." Bella mumbled. "We might just head upstairs for now. I will see you later."

"Of course, kiddo. Up you go, have a nap you look worn out." Charlie reached out and gave his daughter a quick hug. Feeling his arms around her pushed Bella's turbulent emotions over the edge and she began to cry again.

Charlie appeared alarmed, but Rosalie took control and thanked him again quickly as she guided a distraught Bella up the stairs.

XXXXXX

Edward pulled Bella into his arms as soon as she entered her room. He was still careful to keep a small space between their bodies as he embraced her. His cold touch made Bella shiver and she pushed against his chest. "Please Edward, not now. I feel a chill." She mumbled.

"I am so sorry, my love," Edward quickly pulled Bella's comforter off her bed and wrapped it around her. He glanced sideways at Rosalie and gave her an irritated look. "I know what you planned and I can tell you right now it will not work. You can see how upset she is after seeing the d...Jacob. You should not have allowed her to go."

Rosalie made herself comfortable in Bella's rocking chair, pulling a nail file out of her jeans pocket as she proceeded to shape her already perfect nails. She was not the slightest bit intimidated by Edward's posturing. "Bella had every right to see him, it was something she needed to do. She is not a pet you can keep under lock and key, brother dear," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"That is not what I was doing. How dare you imply that I am treating Bella that way," He shot back at Rosalie fiercely.

Bella pulled her comforter over her head so that she could block out the pair's bickering. She knew that Rosalie was deliberately baiting Edward. She crawled onto her bed and left them to it; closing her eyes in exhaustion.

XXXXXX

As Rosalie predicted, Edward soon reached the end of his tether being in her company. Bella felt him pull the comforter to one side and place his cold lips on her brow. She shivered involuntarily, she kept her eyes closed so that she wouldn't have to look at him. She heard him give a sad sigh as he brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. "I will be back later, love. I have some things I need to take care of. Try and sleep." He whispered.

Bella heard him speak sharply to Rosalie before he lifted the window up, letting in the cold air for a brief moment, and then slipping out into the dark night. She waited a few moments before she sat up in the bed, her eyes locked with Rosalie's, she was still sitting in the rocking chair.

"Has he gone?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Rosalie nodded. "He is out of range now. Don't worry Bella, get some sleep. If he returns I will deal with him." She promised.

Bella whispered her thanks, she lay back down and closed her tired eyes. Her hand clasped the wolf charm that hung from a silver bracelet that adorned her left wrist. It had been a gift from Jacob and she had never taken it off since he had first placed it on her wrist. She had taken off the small diamond that Edward had given her; it was a heavy, ostentatious thing. Much like the engagement ring he had presented her with when he proposed. The ring was stuffed in her underwear draw, she had lied to him saying that she did not want to damage it by wearing it every day. Her father still had no idea that Edward had proposed and she had convinced Edward that it was better hidden away for the time being.

The thought of what she was going to have to do made her feel nauseous. The envoy that the Volturi had sent to make sure that she went through with her promise to marry Edward and then be changed had appeared just after the newborns had been extinguished. Their unexpected arrival, headed by her arch nemesis Jane, had prevented Bella from being able to accompany Jacob when he had first been injured. She had to endure two fraught hours of intense questions by Jane and her companions that she was indeed going to uphold her end of the bargain. It had been a condition of her and Edward's release from the Volturi stronghold that she be turned as soon as she made a permanent commitment to her supposed one true love.

It had been lucky that Carlisle had been there to deflect some of Jane's more probing questions. Bella panicked that the petite, child like blonde could see right through her lies. Her head had been filled with worry over Jacob and she knew that her stuttering responses to their questions was irking both the envoys and Edward.

Her path had been set; there was no deviating from it now. She was going to have to go through with the sham of a wedding and then leave Forks, her father and most especially Jacob behind forever. Tears began to leak out of her closed lids as terror began to take over. A feeling of being trapped made her chest constrict. Her breathing became rapid as she fell into a full on panic attack.

Rosalie heard her breathing become shallow and she immediately went over to Bella and pulled her into her cold arms; the comforter shielding Bella from the worst of the chill. She rocked the other girl back and forth while she whispered comforting words in her ear.

"We will find a way out of this, Bella, I promise." Rosalie vowed as Bella clutched onto her like a woman drowning.

XXXXXX

It had been the longest hours that Jacob had ever lived through in his entire life, waiting for news about Bella's whereabouts. It had taken an age before Billy managed to get hold of Sam and then even longer to persuade his Alpha to take his concerns seriously. He cursed the fact that he was not able to phase and track her down himself. His body was still too severely injured to take such a risk without risking permanent injury.

To Jacob's surprise it had been Bella's severest critic, Paul Lahote, that had convinced Sam to check out Jacob's fears. Up until his intervention nothing was being achieved but angry words going back and forth about involving themselves further in Bella's life. Sam had been insistent that they had played their part and she had made her choice. He declared that Jacob was being delusional, still clinging onto a faint hope that the girl who had played with his heart, actually wanted him.

This had angered Jacob considerably, the urge to phase and attack Sam for his provocative words made his skin ripple. This is when Paul had quietly muttered that he would go and scout the immediate area and follow her trail to see if he could spot anything. Sam was taken aback by this unexpected offer and found himself agreeing to it. Jacob had tried to thank Paul but he had just mumbled that he was not doing it for him.

So now Jacob was waiting on tenterhooks for Paul's return. Sam had gone to check up on Leah; she was still avoiding everyone as she felt guilt over her part in Jacob's injuries. It had been her reckless actions that had forced him to defend her, resulting in his current state. His only companions were his best friends, Quil and Embry, and his dad. The others had left with Sam.

Finally his anxious wait was over as Paul returned. He immediately told Jacob that he had picked up Bella's scent near the treaty line, along with one of the vamps. It was not Edward who had met up with Bella, but one of the female Cullen's. Paul then thought he would check out Bella's house, assuming she may have headed straight home. His hunch had been right. From a safe distance and staying downwind he staked out the Swan house, looking and listening intently for any sort of sign. His patience was rewarded when he saw Edward leave, sneaking out Bella's window like the control freak he was. Paul had edged closer after he was certain Cullen was a good distance away. His keen hearing had picked up on Bella's weeping and the faint sound of the female Cullen vowing that they would find a way out of this.

After listening to this, Paul had silently turned back and headed for La Push to inform Jacob of his findings. "It seems that your instincts were right. She is in some sort of trouble and it looks like the blonde is trying to help her in some way." Paul told him as he ended his report.

"I knew it," Jacob muttered angrily. He tried to rise, yearning to go and confront Bella and find out the full truth. Why hadn't she confided in him? He knew it was her tendency to martyr herself when there was any trouble. After all that they had been through she was trying to keep him out of it. As he attempted to stand, pain shot through his side again, making him cry out. "Fuck," he cursed his weak body.

"Jake, there is nothing you can do right now," Billy begged him. "I will talk to Charlie and see if Bella has said anything unusual to him."

"No, I need her brought here. We can keep her safe here in La Push. Take me to her house or I will damn well crawl there alone if I have to." he growled, struggling to rise to his feet. Quil and Embry immediately jumped up and steadied him.

"We'll help you man, but don't go trying anything stupid," Quil warned him.

Embry nodded his agreement. "We have to be careful about this Jake. We don't have the full picture. The leech could have returned by the time we get there; you know what Bella's like when he is with her yanking her chain."

"I know that he controls her, I have always said it. She acts irrational when he is around her. That's why I have to get her away from him and bring her here." Jacob took a deep breath as sharp stabbing pains shot through his side.

Paul studied him intently. "Sam is gonna be pissed you're involving us all in her mess again." He warned Jacob.

"I don't give a shit what Sam thinks," Jacob muttered.

Paul smirked at him. "At last the future Alpha is finally showing some balls. While you go off on your rescue mission. I will go and talk to Sam." He offered.

Jacob stared at him in surprise, still confounded about why Paul was helping him at all. "Why are you doing this again?" He had to ask.

Paul's smirk dropped from his face. "That is none of your business."

Jacob just shrugged, he had no time to figure what Lahote's reasons were. With Quil and Embry half carrying him out to his father's truck and, with the sound of Billy telling him to be careful ringing in his ears, Jacob left to go and rescue Bella.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Leaving Her Heart Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3**

Quil parked Billy's old truck down the end of the street leading toward the Swan house. Jacob had his eyes closed the entire trip; the pain shooting down his injured side taking his breath away. Quil looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure about this dude? I mean you can barely breathe."

Jacob forced his eyes open and he struggled to sit upright, his teeth clenched to stop himself from groaning. "I need to do this. I am the only that can get through to her," he gasped out. "Come on and help me out."

Quil sighed as he shoved the door open and jumped gracefully down onto the sidewalk. Embry, who had been riding in the back of the truck, leapt out and landed silently on the balls of his feet. They both exchanged a quick glance before proceeding to help their friend out of the truck. It took a lot of manoeuvring and muttered curses from Jacob before they got him safely out and onto his feet. He had to take a moment to regain his composure; the pain was overwhelming and he was beginning to feel light headed.

"Look Jake, let me go and see if I can talk to Bella, you are in no fit state to go any further. Look at you man, you're a mess." Embry pleaded with Jacob.

"No, I have to do this," Jacob protested.

"You are one stubborn ass," Quil grumbled as he looped Jacob's good arm around his shoulder while Embry held Jacob by the waist. Between them they managed to haul Jacob down the road until they reached the front of the neat little two bedroomed house.

"You ready then, Jake?" Embry checked with his friend one last time.

"Yes," Jacob nodded. He gritted his teeth as his two friends half carried him the last remaining few feet. They placed him gently back on his feet as Quil reached out and knocked on the door.

XXXXXX

Rosalie was already aware that the trio had arrived, even before they knocked on the door. Her sensitive hearing and keen sense of smell had tipped her off about the unexpected visitors. She was about to warn Bella that her other beau was here, when she decided against it. Bella was in a fragile state already. If she knew that Jacob was on her doorstep she would panic and likely refuse to speak to the boy. Rosalie had hoped that when Bella went to see her wolf boy before that she would divulge to him about her predicament, but as always the girl refused to let anyone help her and would rather commit herself to a life, or more likely an eternity of suffering, than let Jacob and his pack aid her.

It seemed that the shapeshifter was made of sterner stuff. His injuries had been severe and Rosalie was shocked that he was even conscious, let alone standing. He went up in her estimation, he must really love Bella more than even she knew. When Bella heard the knock she began to panic.

"Who is it?" She asked Rosalie fearfully. "I can't face anyone right now."

"It seems that you won't have a choice. Your wolf boy and some of his friends are here. He wants to speak to you." She said calmly, prising Bella's hands off her own. "You cannot let him come all this way and not see him, Bella. It must have cost him a lot to even get here."

Bella gasped. "Jake came here? But he must be in agony! This is all my fault, I should never have..."

"For goodness sake Bella, stop being such a damn martyr. The boy deserves to hear the truth from you. Tell him what is really going on. He could help." Rosalie told her, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Bella shook her head. "No, I won't have him drawn into my mess, Rosalie. He has suffered enough."

"The boy loves you, Bella. More than you deserve probably. Do you know how often that sort of love comes along in a life time? Don't turn your back on a happy future because of some misguided guilt trip. He deserves to make his own decision whether he wants to become involved. You have no right to take that from him." Rosalie said frankly, she stared at Bella intently, internally begging her to take notice.

Before Bella could reply, Charlie was calling up the stairs for her, informing her of Jacob's arrival. Bella dropped her eyes from Rosalie's and turned toward the door.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalie asked before they left the room.

"I don't know." Bella murmured unhappily as she led the way out of the room.

XXXXXX

Charlie looked at Jacob in dismay. "What the hell are you playing at son? You are in no fit state to be out of bed and as for you two," he shot Quil and Embry one of his cop stares. "What were you thinking bringing him here."

"It was all me, Charlie. I made them," Jacob said huskily, he winced as his side twinged as dagger like pains shot through him.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Made them? They obey your every whim do they, boy? No matter what the consequences? Does your dad even know that you're here?"

Quil and Embry exchanged glances. They remained silent, thinking it was better to let Jacob handle Chief Swan, he knew Bella's father better then they did. Before Charlie could fire any more questions at Jacob, Bella and Rosalie finally made their entrance. The look of relief on Jacob's face was palpable. He tried to rise but gasped in pain as he moved.

Bella immediately ran to him and knelt before him, staring up into his dark eyes in desperation. "Jake, are you okay? Why did you risk your health coming here?"

"Because you need me," he said simply, reaching out with his good hand and cupping her cheek.

"How about we give them some space?" Rosalie suggested, her voice sounding softer than normal.

Quil and Embry immediately rose, feeling relieved. "Yeah, we'll be back for you when you're ready, dude." Quil muttered. "We can keep blondie company outside."

"How lovely," Rosalie grimaced, her nose wrinkling up as their potent smell hit her.

Embry gave her a wicked grin, enjoying seeing her discomfort. "After you my lady," he said sarcastically, gesturing for her to go first.

Rosalie shot him a dark look before walking gracefully out of the room, Quil and Embry keeping a safe distance behind her. Charlie raised his hands in the air in exasperation and followed them out. Jacob and Bella seemed to be in their own little world. It would probably do them good to talk through their issues. They were finally alone.

XXXXXX

"You have scared the shit out of me, Bells. Why did you leave like that? I know that something is wrong." Jacob said eventually after a moments silence.

Bella swallowed nervously as tears began to leak out of her eyes. She was crying again; she was so sick of crying. "You shouldn't have come here, Jake," she whispered.

"Stop pushing me away through some misguided guilt trip. Talk to me, whatever the problem is we can handle it together." He replied, sincerity shining in his eyes.

"I don't want to pull you into my mess, Jake. You have already been badly hurt. I couldn't survive if anything more happened to you because of my reckless choices." She pulled his hand off of her cheek and began to stand up.

"I am so fucking tired of this Bella. I try and try and this is all I get for my efforts. Do you know what, you are a coward. You sit there acting like a damn martyr, thinking that sacrificing yourself makes you a better person. Well it doesn't, it makes you a fool. You think that I am not going to be hurt if you go off and something happens to you. Well I will be, not just me but your dad too and everyone else who has been busting a gut to keep you safe." He yelled at her, his frustration overwhelming him.

Bella put her hands over her ears and backed away from him, her whole body was trembling as the lack of sleep and the constant anxiety took their toll on her. "Enough, I can't take it anymore. I am trying my best, Jacob. If you got hurt I would die, yes that's right I would die. I love you, you idiot. Don't you get it?" She screamed at him.

The only noise in the room was the sound of their heavy breathing as they stared at each other intently. Jacob tried to stand so he could go to her and gather her up in his arms, but his weak body prevented him from doing so. He growled in irritation.

"Can you please come here?" He asked her after a while when they had both calmed down a little.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I shouldn't have..." Bella began to apologise.

"Bells, shut up and come here," Jacob grinned at her and held out his good hand.

Bella shuffled over to him slowly and then knelt back down in front of him, taking his hand in both of her own. Jacob tugged her closer to him so that she was forced to lean forward. He gave her a gentle smile before kissing her on the lips, moving his mouth softly on hers. Bella's eyelids fluttered closed and she reciprocated, allowing him to take the lead. It was a gentle, loving kiss and it eased the tension of the last fraught minutes, bringing them back to who they were; just Jake and Bells.

When the kiss ended, Jacob rested his forehead on hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes."Tell me everything Bells, leave nothing out."

Bella nodded, the traitorous tears already coursing down her cheeks as she began to confess the whole truth.

XXXXXX

Rosalie was holding her breath. She was sitting wedged between Quil and Embry on the front steps of the Swan house. She knew that they had done it deliberately, they were getting a kick out of watching her squirm. Their joint smell was overpowering, she was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing that it was bothering her.

"So blondie, I thought you and Bella did not get on. Why are you best buds all of a sudden?" Embry asked her curiously. He was not bothered by her scent; it was more bearable than the other vamps. He secretly admired her tenacity, he knew it must be torture for her being surrounded by two wolves.

"My name is not blondie, it is Rosalie. I would prefer if you would address me as such." She said haughtily.

Embry chuckled at her sharp tone, while Quil just rolled his eyes. Embry nudged her on the shoulder, making her wriggle away from him. "Sorry ROSALIE," he enunciated her name slowly. "Is that better?"

"You really are a dog," she snapped.

"Woof," Embry and Quil barked in unison.

Rosalie couldn't hide the smirk that crossed her full lips at their teasing. She decided to have a little fun of her own. The boy called Embry, especially, was very good looking for a shape shifter. She gave him a dazzling smile and slid closer to him, putting one hand on his arm, stroking the soft skin of his bicep. She saw his eyes widen in shock, she knew that her touch must be burning his skin but he was doing his best to control his reaction.

"You know," she said in a breathy voice," I don't mind when you call me blondie. I rather like it actually." She leaned in closer, batting her long lashes at him.

Embry was mesmerized by her, his eyes were riveted on her dark red lips and golden eyes. His natural aversion to her touch was dampened down by the unexpected hint of attraction he couldn't help feeling. She was a very attractive woman, vamp or not. Rosalie leaned in closer, knowing that she had him hooked; her lips hovered near his for a brief few seconds before she breathed on him. Her sweet breath made him cough and she pulled back, laughing softly.

Quil began to howl with laughter at Embry's embarrassment, he slapped his friend on the back. "She had you going man."

Embry shot him a glare, not in the least amused. He glanced at Rosalie, a cute pout on his lips. She smirked at him and winked. He couldn't help but smile back. Their mirth was interrupted by a familiar overpowering smell. As one the three of them jumped up and stared over toward the trees. Edward Cullen eventually emerged into view, his eyes narrowed as he stared over at Rosalie and the two shape shifters.

"What is going on here?" He demanded. "Where is Bella?"

Embry and Quil instinctively shoved Rosalie behind them and stood in front of her protectively, sensing Edward's animosity toward not just them, but her as well. She rolled her eyes at their actions, although a part of her was pleased that they felt the need to protect her.

"Bella is safely inside, Edward." Rosalie replied calmly as she stared him down.

"They shouldn't be here. Bella needs rest; she is very fragile right now."

Quil and Embry couldn't believe what they were hearing. Was this dude for real? The last thing Jake needed was for this douche to interrupt him and Bella. They exchanged a quick glance, both thinking the same thing. They needed to distract Edward to give their friend more time. Unfortunately he was ahead of them, having already read their intentions from their thoughts. Edward sprinted for the front door, his outline a blur as he bypassed them.

However Rosalie managed to block him. She stood in front of the door, arms crossed, a smug smile playing about her lips. "Too late, Bella needs some privacy." She declared.

Edward snarled at her and grabbed her arm, ready to yank her out of the way. That is until two hands clamped down on his shoulders and pulled him back. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to touch a lady?" Embry said sarcastically as he and Quil began to drag a protesting Edward back toward the trees.

"Have fun boys..." Rosalie called out after them as the trio disappeared into the trees. She sat back down and rested her chin in her hands. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. More to come soon...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaving Her Heart Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter Four**

Jacob was silent for a while as he contemplated what Bella had just revealed to him. The enormity of the trouble she was facing weighed heavily on his heart and he felt sick that she had been carrying the burden alone. It seemed the only help she had been given was from Rosalie Cullen, this had surprised Jacob as Bella had always told him that the ice cool blonde did not think much of her. The little pixie vamp, who was supposed to be Bella's friend, had not been any support at all. Her head had been filled with happiness at the prospect of Bella joining their family permanently. She had dismissed Bella's fears as groundless and raved about the perfect future they would all be facing once Bella was changed. It was obvious that Alice was lying about the so called 'visions' she was seeing, probably not for the first time either. It seemed that she was just as capable at manipulation as the cause of all their troubles, Edward Cullen.

Just the thought of that piece of scum made Jacob angry. His body involuntarily began to shake as an overwhelming urge to phase and hunt Edward Cullen down, so that he could tear him to shreds, took over. He had to close his eyes and take deep breaths to remain calm. He wished he had acted sooner and ended his rival; all their lives could have been so different. He felt Bella's hands clutch onto his and he opened his eyes again to see her peering up at him fretfully, anxiety shining from her eyes as she waited for him to speak.

"Have I lost you?" She whispered sadly.

"No honey, of course not. I was just thinking that's all," he replied vehemently. He tugged her closer and kissed her gently on the lips. "I wish I could wrap you in my arms and hold you tight. These damn injuries are taking too long to heal."

"I can't see any way out of this mess, Jake. If I don't go through with my promise to marry Edward, there is no telling what the consequences will be. The Volturi are powerful; I cannot bear to think what they would do." Bella rested her forehead on their joined hands and choked back a sob.

"Hush, we will sort this out. There has to be a loophole, a way out. I promise that we will get to have that future that you saw." He vowed.

Bella raised her head and gazed at him hopefully. Her long hair fell about her face. "I want it so badly. Ever since I experienced it, it has been the only thing keeping me going. When I have the nightmares, I try and visualise the scene in my mind." She confessed.

"Oh, Bells, I wish you had told me earlier. We could have saved each other so much pain." Jacob said regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Jake. So sorry." She apologised again.

Jacob gave her one of his trademark grins. "Doesn't matter now. We need to figure out what we do from here."

Bella nodded. "Yes. The first thing I need to do is tell Edward that I can't go through with it. He knows that I love you, but has been using the fact that I was trapped into going ahead with the marriage to keep me with him. He thinks my feelings will lessen when I am away from you. As usual he thinks I don't know my own mind." Her cheeks flushed red with suppressed anger as she recalled the way Edward dismissed anything she had to say.

"He has been controlling you Bells. I could see it, when you were with him you seemed so different; not yourself. When you were away from him and it was just me and you I saw flashes of the real Bella, the strong one who knew her own mind; not the weak and vulnerable girl he made you into." Jacob cupped her cheek in his hand and stroked her skin with his thumb.

"Was I really that pathetic?" She asked, feeling nauseous. "It was like I couldn't function when he came back. Any decision I made he turned it around on me, making me doubt myself at every turn. He was so against me spending any time with you. He disabled my truck and monitored me constantly when I actually did scrape enough courage to go against him."

"I remember," Jacob muttered. "That was the hardest part, not being able to get you away from him. The damn treaty stopped me tearing him apart even though I was dying to."

Bella stood up and put her arms around his neck, hugging him close. She laid her head on top of his. She felt the tension ease away as he relaxed in her arms. Even though there was a price on her head, she felt so much calmer now that she had confessed everything to him. Jacob was her sun, the one who she relied on. Together they would find a way through it; or die trying.

XXXXXX

Edward ran through the dense undergrowth, the thick brambles tearing at his carefully coiffed hair. He was trying to evade Quil and Embry as they chased him down. He was shocked at how easily they kept pace with him. He thought his mind reading talent would give him a distinct advantage as he would be able to read their every move before they made it. But somehow the two wolves were blocking him, instead their heads were filled with insults as they traded banter back and forth through the pack mind link. Edward was becoming increasingly irate as he was forced to hear exactly what they thought of him.

As soon as Quil and Embry had pulled Edward under the tree cover he had begun to fight them. He hit Quil hard on the arm, making him release his hold. Embry growled in annoyance and managed to grab hold of Edward's hair as he tried to slip away. Edward yelled out in surprise as Embry tugged hard on the thick strands; the hair came away from his scalp and he whipped around, staring at the clump that was still clutched tightly in Embry's fingers.

"You pulled out my hair..." he said in horror, his hand wandering up to his head and feeling the small bald patch that was left behind.

Quil and Embry had looked at each other and burst out laughing at Edward's reaction. "You really are a douche..." Quil declared.

Edward's lips pulled back over his teeth as he snarled at them. "You really think this is all a joke? Just get out of my way so I can see Bella."

Quil's laughter dried up and a steely look came into his eye as he stared Edward down. "I don't think so. Ready Em?" He checked.

Embry had given him a wicked grin, and on the count of three, they both phased simultaneously. Edward was taken aback by their actions as he was suddenly confronted by two huge, growling wolves. So he did the only thing he could do; he ran. The chase was on.

XXXXXX

Rosalie sat on the steps patiently waiting for Bella to come out and tell her what was happening. She watched with interest as the residents of Forks went about their business. Occasionally a passerby would turn and smile at the attractive blonde sitting on the police chiefs doorstep. Rosalie wondered what they thought of her; she knew that many of the local townspeople were intrigued by her family. She felt isolated at times, not being able to mix with anyone other than her adopted siblings. Emmett was fun to be around a lot of the time; his fun nature and inability to take anything seriously was what drew her to him. The others were so serious all of the time. Edward, especially, needed to chill out.

She had enjoyed her brief flirtation with the young shapeshifter. He had a nice smile and the sweetest dimples she had ever seen when he grinned. She found herself picturing Embry in her mind; he was very well built, just like Emmett. Embry was in fact taller than him by a good few inches. She sighed as she imagined running her hand across his smooth tan skin, admiring the way his muscles rippled under his skin as he moved. He was so graceful and when he and his friend had instinctively tried to protect her it had touched her, she could never imagine Emmett bothering to do that. He knew that she could take of herself. Still it was nice to have someone feel that way about her. She found herself becoming impatient for Embry's return as she looked over toward the trees, willing him to reappear.

XXXXXX

Bella finally released her hold on Jacob and kissed him on the top of his head. "I suppose I better go and tell the others what's happening." She said regretfully.

Jacob slumped back against the couch and nodded tiredly. The pain from his injuries and lack of sleep had made him exhausted. He really needed to rest; he was fighting the urge to close his eyes. Bella could see he was struggling, she leaned down and stroked his cheek. "Rest, Jake. I am sure Quil and Embry won't mind coming back for you later. I'll tell them you are staying here for now."

"I'm sure Charlie's gonna love that," Jacob said in amusement as he gave up the fight and closed his eyes.

Bella gave him a wan smile. "My dad loves you like a son. He may grumble, but he won't really mind."

Jacob nodded and rested his head on the couch cushions as he gave in to his exhaustion. Bella gazed at him sadly for a moment before she turned and left the living room. As she passed the kitchen she saw her dad sitting at the table, pretending to read the paper. She went in and joined him.

"How's the patient?" Charlie asked, folding up the paper and looking at her curiously.

"Exhausted, he is resting now. You don't mind if he stays for a while, do you dad?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course I don't mind. What I want to know is why he risked injuring himself further by dragging his butt here. What is going on between you two?" He questioned.

Bella reddened under his piercing gaze. Her father was no fool, he already knew how they felt about each other. Charlie just wanted her to confirm it out loud. "We just kinda needed to sort out some stuff," she hedged.

"What kind of stuff?" Charlie was not going to let her off the hook. Bella squirmed uncomfortably.

"You know..."

"No, I don't. Why don't you explain it to me, kiddo," Charlie raised his eyebrows at her as he waited for her response.

"About our friendship," Bella muttered, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Ahh, the friendship, I see. Mmmm, well I gotta say Bells, for just friends you and Jake sure are touchy feely. Must be a different definition than I am used to. I mean you don't see me holding Billy's hand now, do you? Or calling him honey, for that matter." Charlie smiled at her, a teasing glint in his eye as he saw Bella's skin flush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Ha ha very funny, dad. Yes me and Jake are together. Satisfied?" Bella glanced back up at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"Sure am, kiddo. About time. Edward know about this turn of events yet?" He asked eagerly.

Bella's smiled faded when he mentioned her supposed fiancé. "No, I need to tell him." She admitted.

"Well don't take too long. Come straight out with it. It's the best way." Charlie said firmly.

"Yeah," Bella mumbled. "I have just gotta go and talk to Rosalie and the boys. Tell them about Jake, is that okay?"

Charlie nodded. "That's fine." He picked up his newspaper again, a happy grin on his face. Bella left the kitchen and headed outside. Well, at least somebody was happy.

XXXXXX

Rosalie turned as the door opened and she saw Bella emerge. "Well?" She asked.

Bella nodded at her and smiled tiredly. "I told him." She confessed.

"Everything?" Rosalie prodded.

"Yes, everything. He was so supportive Rosalie. I was so scared how he would react but he was great." Bella let out a relieved sigh.

"That's good," Rosalie stood up easily and brushed her jeans down.

"Where are Quil and Embry?" Bella asked suddenly, finally noticing that Jacob's friends were missing.

"Oh they had to go and sort out a little problem," Rosalie was smirking as she spoke.

"Problem?" Bella asked, feeing completely bewildered.

"Yes, dear Edward decided to come back. He was insisting that he wanted to see you and would not listen to my pleas to just give you some privacy. So, Embry and his friend tried their own form of persuasion." Rosalie told her.

Bella thought she saw a soft look come into Rosalie's eyes as she mentioned Embry's name. She studied her curiously. "Where are they all now? Jake is resting and I don't want him disturbed. Coming here has really taken its toll on him."

Rosalie looked over toward the trees. "Why don't you go back inside and let me take care of things, okay. I promise that I will keep Edward away for tonight. I am sure Embry and his friend will help me."

There it was again, Bella mused, that soft look in Rosalie's eyes as she mentioned Embry. She hadn't once said Quil's name. "Well if you're sure."

"Yes," Rosalie murmured distractedly. "I will call you later to check you are alright."

"Thanks again for all of your help," Bella said gratefully. "I couldn't have done this without your support."

Rosalie finally gave Bella all her attention. "If I had a choice, you know that I would have chosen to remain human. Carlisle took that decision away from me when he changed me. That is all I wanted for you Bella, to live your life. Being a vampire is a miserable existence, staying the same, never being able to move forward. Always keeping to yourself and being forced to mix with the same few people day after day. Eternity is a curse, not a gift. You have a real man who loves you and would sacrifice himself to keep you safe and happy. I never had that, I admit that I was jealous of your humanity and that is why I treated you so abhorrently in the past. I thought that you were wasting a precious gift."

Bella felt saddened as she listened to how Rosalie truly felt. She had only ever spoken about her past to Bella on one previous occasion, what had happened to her had been horrifying. Bella could see the need to be loved for herself written all over Rosalie's face.

"You have Emmett, though? He makes you happy, doesn't he?" Bella pressed. She had always liked the big, burly Emmett.

Rosalie just shrugged. "I think you should go back in now. Look after your Jacob. I will call you later like I said."

Bella knew that she had gone too far. Rosalie's expression became cold as she shut down her emotions. She was probably regretting opening up so much to her, Bella decided.

"Okay, thanks again," Bella said softly as Rosalie leapt gracefully down the steps and vanished from view.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. I had to cut this chapter in half. I will edit the rest and post tomorrow! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Leaving Her Heart Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks for the awesome reviews everyone. I have been so touched by the lovely feed back on this story. I am sorry I am late with this chapter. RL got in the way yesterday and I had no time to even open up the lap top. Anyway here is the next chapter. **_

**Chapter Five**

Embry and Quil sat at the bottom of the tree and peered up into the foliage. All they could see was Edward Cullen's legs dangling down from one of the top branches. He had been up there for the last hour, refusing to come down.

"This is getting boring," Quil complained through the pack mind link. "I have better things to do than sit here waiting for the leech to grow some balls."

Embry growled in annoyance. They had chased Cullen for quite some distance, managing to keep pace with him for most of the time. Quil had even got hold of him at one point when he did one of his fancy moves; leaping high off a rock and sailing through the air. Quil had leapt up high and got hold of Edward's leg, pulling him back to the ground and throwing him against a tree. The resounding crack as the tree spilt in half when Cullen's head hit it, resounded through the air. As soon as Edward had regained his footing he had climbed easily up the tallest tree he could find and there he had stayed.

"Jake must be finished talking to Bella now, dude. Let's leave marble head up there and head back," Quil suggested.

Embry had to agree. "Yeah, there is no way we can climb the tree. The leech doesn't need to eat like we do. He could stay up there for days."

Quil did not respond, his ears were facing forward and he sniffed the air with his quivering nose. He had caught a faint scent of another vamp; he was sure that it belonged to the blonde. Embry watched his friend curiously, as he was closest to the tree, Edward's foul stench was more overpowering, blocking any other smell.

"What is it?" He asked.

Quil sniffed the air again to make sure he hadn't imagined it. The faint scent was definitely there. "Blondie's about."

Embry became fully alert, he scanned the immediate area for any sign, he moved further away from the tree so that the air was clearer. As the light breeze blew in his direction, he too caught the faint scent. Where was she? Why couldn't he see her?

Up in the tree Edward read their minds. So Rosalie was nearby. He stood up on the thin branch carefully, easily keeping his balance as he peered around, pushing the leaves out of his way so that he could get a better view. He was so intent on trying to catch a glimpse of Rosalie that he didn't realise that she was already very close by. She had deliberately kept her mind blank as she climbed another tree a few feet away from where Edward was hiding. She had made sure to stay downwind of them all so that she could remain undetected until the last possible moment. If Edward caught even a hint of her intentions her plan would come to naught.

Right at the last second, just as Edward twisted around on the branch to check over in her direction, Rosalie took a flying leap from the tree she was hiding in and landed gracefully beside him. Edward was taken aback by her sudden appearance, he had no time to react as she smiled smugly at him and pushed hard on his chest so that he lost his balance and fell out of the tree.

Embry and Quil were alerted by the ruckus coming from above, their heads swivelled in that direction as leaves suddenly began to rain down from the top of the tree. To their immense surprise they caught sight of Edward Cullen falling from above, his arms flailing like windmills as he landed with a thud at their feet. Tinkling laughter resonated from the tree as Rosalie jumped down and landed lightly on the balls of her feet.

"Well boys, are you ready for some fun?" She said, giving Embry a sly wink as he stared at her in awe.

Two answering howls was all the answer she needed. Edward Cullen lay on his back and glared up at his sibling. She was so going to pay for this, he vowed as he quickly rolled over and scrambled onto his feet; two large wolves snapping at his heels as he took off in the direction of home.

XXXXXX

Sam sighed as he shut the door to Leah's room and went outside to meet up with Paul. He had spent the last hour trying to get her to come out for a while, but she refused to speak, instead pulling her duvet over her head to block him out. She was still feeling incredibly guilty over what had happened to Jacob. Leah could be very stubborn and Sam knew it was useless to push her, otherwise she would clam up completely. He passed Seth who was in the kitchen ploughing his way through a pot of stew.

"Do you think you could talk to your sister?" He asked tiredly.

Seth gave an irritated sigh. "If she won't listen to you, what chance do I have?"

Sam glared at him. "Don't make me Alpha order you, Seth. Just go and speak to her."

"Alright, can I at least finish my food?" He complained

"No, go now," Sam ordered.

Seth reluctantly complied, shooting his Alpha a dark look as he headed down the hall to his sisters room. Sam heard Seth shove Leah's door open, only to be met by a barrage of abuse from Leah as she ripped into her brother for disturbing her. Sam left the house quickly, not in the mood to be the target for one of Leah's rages.

XXXXXX

"So that's about it," Paul said nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall of the Clearwater's house.

Sam rolled his shoulders, the muscles in his back were cramping as he felt his body tense up. He was so sick and tired of dealing with all this shit. He thought that once the battle with the newborns were over that they could at last relax. It was a miracle they had come out relatively unscathed, apart from Jacob. Now here Paul was telling him that they were about to be drawn into more trouble. He couldn't believe that Jacob had gone after Bella with the state he was in.

"What are you up to Lahote? Why are you getting involved in all this?" Sam asked suddenly. "You have always made it clear that you loathed Bella, and you and Jake have never exactly got along."

The smug smile fell from Paul's face at Sam's question. "I am not up to anything." he said coldly.

"I am not an idiot, Paul. The last thing any of us need is division within the pack. Don't make me issue an Alpha command. Just tell me the truth." Sam demanded, fed up with Paul's evasiveness.

"I am just trying to help my pack brother. Despite what I think about Bella, Jake needed help. He was about to go out and try and hunt Bella down. He would have done himself some permanent damage if he had gone. I decided to go instead. There is no more to it than that." Paul crossed his arms and stared Sam down.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Sam said sarcastically.

Paul did not get a chance to reply as loud yelling resonated from inside the house. Seth and Leah were in the middle of a heated argument. Sam cursed under his breath; this was the last thing he needed. So much for Seth getting through to his sister. Sam narrowed his eyes at Paul and pointed at him before he turned to go back into the house.

"This talk isn't over Lahote," he warned before going inside.

Once the door closed Paul relaxed his stance. He ran a hand over his short hair in frustration. He needed to speak to Bella before Sam interrogated him further. The only problem was whether Jacob was still at her house. He wondered how he was going to get her alone. He could hear more shouting coming from the house as Sam tried to placate Leah and calm her down. Uley certainly had his hands full with her.

Paul swiftly left the Clearwater's and headed for home. All he could do now was phone Bella and try to arrange a meeting.

XXXXXX

Bella knelt in front of Jacob and watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful lying there, eyes closed, his long lashes casting shadows across his high cheekbones. She reached out and gently stroked his sweat soaked hair away from his forehead, he had been growing it out again for her benefit because he thought she liked it better that way.

"Jake," she whispered softly, loathe to disturb him.

He groaned as he came to, fresh pain shooting up his side as he moved. "Bells," he said, his throat feeling dry.

Bella gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry to wake you Jake, but you need to eat something. I have your meds here too."

"I feel like crap," he muttered as he struggled to sit upright.

"I'm so sorry Jake," Bella said in sympathy as she held a glass of water out to him along with two large tablets that Carlisle had prescribed him.

"How come you have these?" He asked. "I didn't bring them with me."

"Billy gave them to Embry before you left with strict instructions to make sure you took them." She told him placing them in his open hand.

Jacob sighed. "I hate them, they make me feel so groggy."

Bella sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know but the sooner you take them, the sooner you are on the path to getting better." She replied softly.

Jacob kissed the top of her head quickly before popping the pills and taking huge gulps of the water until the glass was empty. "All done."

"Good," Bella said in satisfaction, taking the glass from him. "Now sit there while I serve you up some of my famous lasagne. You always said it was your favourite."

"You made that just for me?" Jacob's mouth watered at the thought and right on cue his stomach rumbled.

Bella laughed at his eager expression, she stood up, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she did so and went into the kitchen to fetch his meal. Charlie was already seated at the table, he had piled his plate high with food and was happily munching his way through it.

"Enjoying your dinner?" Bella teased him as he placed another large forkful into his mouth.

Charlie just nodded, chewing his food carefully. Bella just raised her eyebrows at him before picking up Jacob's heaped up plate and carrying it carefully back into the living room. His eyes lit up as she approached him and Bella laughed again as she heard him inhale sharply.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your cooking, Bells?" Jacob said as she placed the plate on his lap and handed him a fork.

"Once or twice." She replied, smiling in delight as she watched him tucking into the lasagne. Seeing Jacob regain his appetite was a good sign in her book. It meant he was definitely on the mend.

It was at this point that the phone rang. Bella frowned, annoyed at the interruption. "Who could that be?" She wondered aloud.

"It might be my dad. I need to ring him anyway to tell him I am fine." Jacob mumbled as he continued eating.

"Oh yeah. I'll answer and tell him you will call him back." Bella left the room and went to answer the phone in the hallway.

"Hello."

"Bella, it's Paul."

Bella froze, her hand clutching tightly to the receiver. He was the last person she had expected. "Do you need to speak to Jake?" She asked quietly.

A frustrated sigh came from the other end. "Why would I want to talk to Jake? Look I need to see you. I spoke to Sam like I said I would, but he questioned my motives. He knows that Jake and I are not exactly best buds and as for the way I feel about..."

"Don't say it," Bella snapped. "I don't want to hear it."

"Don't worry sweetheart, everyone thinks I still hate your guts, leechlover," Paul retorted, a steely edge to his voice.

Bella bit her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something mean back to him. She knew he always lashed out when he was feeling hurt. "I don't want to argue."

Paul was silent for a few seconds before he answered. "Me either. I'm sorry." His voice was so low that Bella had to strain to hear it. Paul Lahote rarely apologised, for anything.

"Look, I appreciate your help, I really do. But meeting up is not an option. We agreed to keep our distance."

"No, you made that choice." Paul spat back at her. "Not me."

"Whatever. You will just have to deal with Sam. Just be your usual obnoxious self and I am sure he will get bored." She said irritably.

"You are so cold," Paul muttered.

Bella rubbed her forehead and glanced back toward the living room, afraid in case Jacob overheard her conversation. Her dad had finished his own meal and had joined Jacob in the living room, she could just make out the quiet murmur of their voices.

"I'm sorry, Paul. But I don't feel the way you do. I never have. I love Jake." She whispered, trying to get him to understand.

"I was drunk that night anyway. I never meant a word of it. Don't you know when a guy is playing you darling," Paul said sarcastically. "Don't panic I will deal with it, like I always do." The dial tone resounded in Bella's ear as he slammed the phone down.

Bella leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Anxiety washed over her. She knew Paul wasn't drunk the night he had told her how he felt. Werewolves couldn't get drunk due to their high metabolism. It was just another problem she had dealt with badly. She had nearly confessed to Jake on several occasions about Paul, but always held back at the last minute. The last thing the pack needed was more divisiveness.

"Bells, was it my dad?" Jacob called out to her.

"No, just Angela." Bella lied, her voice quavering as she spoke. She was glad she wasn't in the same room as Jacob, if he saw her face he would know she was lying.

Taking a deep breath as she tried to regain her composure, Bella wiped at her eyes and smoothed her hair down before she walked slowly back to the living room to rejoin Jacob and her dad.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Leaving Her Heat Behind**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Sorry for the long wait for an update. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Chapter Six**

It was Paul who came to pick up Jacob to take him home. He had borrowed Sam's truck to do so. His Alpha had still been too busy trying to get Leah to talk to question why he had offered. Quil and Embry had made sure that Edward had stayed within his own home area. They had chased him all the way back to the mansion, with Rosalie's help. When he disappeared inside she had left them with a promise to keep him out of Bella's way, for the night at least. Embry was disappointed not to have been able to speak to her again, as he was phased at the time she said her farewells it was impossible to have a conversation. Quil teased him about his little crush all the way back to La Push.

Paul parked the truck outside the Swan house and slowly walked up the drive. He knew that Bella was not going to be happy to see him there, but it was her own fault. If she had just agreed to see him he wouldn't have had to turn up at the house like this. He knocked on the door loudly and waited impatiently for her to answer. The door was eventually opened, but not by Bella, Charlie looked at him in surprise. He didn't know Paul that well and struggled to remember his name.

"What can I do for you?" Charlie peered at him curiously.

"I've come to pick Jake up and take him home. Billy asked me to," he lied smoothly.

Charlie frowned. "I just spoke to Billy and he never mentioned anything to me."

Paul kicked himself for not thinking of a better plan. He stared back at Charlie dumbfounded and was only saved when Bella finally made an appearance. He saw her face turn paler as she caught sight of him. "Paul what are you doing here?"

"He says that he has come to pick Jake up. I just spoke to Billy and he never mentioned it." Charlie told her, his voice full of suspicion.

Bella put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, dad. This is Paul Lahote, a friend of Jake's."

"So you know him then?" Charlie's posture relaxed.

"Yes. Go on in dad and I'll sort this out." Bella gave her dad a weak smile.

"Okay, kiddo. Don't take too long." Charlie went back inside and left Bella and Paul alone. She immediately stepped outside and closed the door behind her.

"Why have you come here?" She hissed at Paul.

Paul folded his arms defensively across his chest. "You gave me no option. We need to talk."

"No we don't. Can't you just leave me alone, please." Bella begged him.

Paul caught hold of her arm and dragged her around to the side of the house so that they were out of earshot of Jacob and anyone else who might be passing. "I want to know what is going on. I know that you're in some kind of trouble. Talk to me." He demanded.

Bella wrenched her arm out of his hold. "It's none of your business."

"Oh yes it is sweetheart. Whatever happens to you affects me too." Paul snapped.

"I released you from the imprint, Paul. Remember?" Bella retorted in frustration. "I set you free to move on and live your own life."

Paul felt his anger welling up inside. She really didn't care about him it was written in every line of her body. All that was on her mind was Jacob. "It's not as simple as that, I am still your protector."

"No you're not. I'll tell you again you don't need to look out for me. Go live your own life, find someone else to love and move on, okay. You told me that you have to do whatever your imprint wants. So how come you're resisting?" She questioned him.

"Because..." he said, his anger disappearing as he stared at her sadly.

"Because what?" Bella glanced back at the house. If she didn't go back inside her dad would come out looking for her.

"I love you," Paul's voice was so low Bella had to strain to hear it. She winced when she heard his admission. It wasn't the first time he had said the words. She put a hand up to her head, she was definitely getting a headache. Not only did she have Edward to deal with, but Paul too. The strain was getting too much.

"Please Paul. I never wanted to hurt you. I don't know why any of this happened between us. The imprint must have gone awry somehow. We would be no good for each other. I love Jake and only Jake. Believe me you should count yourself lucky that I don't return your feelings. I am nothing but trouble. I appreciate that it must be hard for you but you just need to let the feelings go; you don't really love me, it's the imprint making you think that you do." Bella said in a rush, anxious to get back inside the house.

Paul didn't reply. Her words had cut deep, she really didn't have the first idea that he loved her despite the imprint. The only way he was going to get information was by talking to Jacob. "You better go and tell Jake that I'm ready to take him home."

"You don't need to I can..."

"Your dad will think it odd if I just go without taking Jake. Don't panic darlin' I won't cause any trouble." He sneered.

Bella reached out a tentative hand and placed it briefly on his arm. "I'm sorry."

Before he could put his hand over hers she snatched it back. "I'll go and tell, Jake." She quickly fled back into the house before he could reply.

XXXXXX

Jacob was confused when Bella told him that Paul had come to pick him up. "My dad never said anything about that."

"I think Sam may have asked him to. Everyone has been so worried about you." She gave him a fond smile. "The sooner we get you home and tucked up in bed, the sooner you will be on your feet again."

Jacob laughed at her words. "You make me sound like a five year old."

"Well you said it mister," Bella teased him. She leaned over him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I would rather have stayed here," Jacob said regretfully.

Bella gave him a shy smile. "I'm coming back with you. I asked my dad and he okayed it. He knows it would be a struggle for your dad to look after you alone and that swayed things in my favour."

A sunny grin crossed Jacob's face at her words. "Well I should eke this recovery out as long as I can then."

Bella just rolled her eyes at him. "I am going to pack a few things. I won't be long."

Jacob's expression turned suddenly serious. "I love you, Bells."

"Love you more.." she blew him a kiss and left the room.

XXXXXX

The journey back to La Push was uncomfortable. Paul was seething with anger, Bella had ruined his plan to grill Jacob about what was happening. It irked him to see her sitting so close to Jacob and holding his hand. It took all of his willpower not to break the steering wheel as he was gripping it so tightly. Jacob was so caught up in his happiness that Bella was coming back with him that he failed to take any notice of Paul's odd behaviour. Bella did her best not to look Paul's way but it was hard when she felt his eyes boring into her. She focused all her attention on Jacob and breathed a sigh of relief when the little red house came into view.

Paul parked up Sam's truck and helped Jacob down from the high seat. The journey had aggravated his injuries and exhaustion mixed with pain was making him drowsy. Billy was already at the door, pills in hand ready for his son to take. Walking slowly and leaning heavily on Paul, Jacob made his way into the house and his bedroom. As soon as he took his medication he was asleep, no longer able to stay awake.

"Thanks for bringing him back," Billy thanked Paul. "I was going to ask Embry but it was kind of you to volunteer."

Paul just shrugged. "He's my pack brother," was all he said. "I better get Sam's truck back to him."

"I'll walk out with you," Bella said softly. "I need to get the rest of my stuff."

Paul led the way out of the house, he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he stalked over to the truck. Bella trailed behind him slowly, wondering when her life had become such a complicated mess. She was sick of the lies. Now that she had promised to commit to Jacob she needed to tell him the truth about Paul. No more hiding. There was also the problem of Edward. She let out a sad sigh as she reached the truck and pulled out the last of her bags.

Paul stood to one side and just stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable. Bella knew she had to say something but was finding it hard to express herself properly. She scuffed her boots in the dirt as she tried to find the right words.

"Are you ever going to speak?" Paul said bluntly.

Bella raised her head, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I'm going to tell Jake everything." She confessed.

Paul's expression showed his surprise. "Why now?"

"Because if I want a future with him I need to be honest. We should never have hidden the imprint in the first place Paul. It was the wrong thing to do." Bella finally looked him in the eye.

"He won't want you," Paul sneered; his world crashing around him. He had been holding onto the hope that because Bella had agreed to keep it hidden that there was still a chance.

"That's a risk I am willing to take. I'm sick of the lies, Paul. You should be honest with the pack. It's time it was all out in the open." Bella felt like a weight was lifting off her shoulders with this decision.

Paul glared at her. He wrenched the truck door open and slammed it behind him. "Don't come crying to me when it all blows up in your face." He yelled through the window. He started the engine and peeled out of the drive, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

XXXXXX

Bella wiped the tears from her face before she went back into the house. She put her bags in the twins old room and went to join Billy in the kitchen. He was at the table making up some food for Jacob when he finally woke up. "Thanks for helping out Bella."

"It's the least I could do," she gave him a forced smile as she joined him.

Billy could see that something was bothering her. He stopped what he was doing and gazed at her with concern. "What's wrong, Bella? Is there something you need to say."

Bella hadn't meant to confess to Jacob's father but as his son was still asleep she made the decision to tell him first. She badly needed some advice on the best way to break the news to Jacob. Taking a deep breath she blurted out the truth. "A month ago Paul Lahote admitted to me that he had imprinted on me."

Billy's eyes widened. "Imprinted on you? How is that possible without any of the pack or Jake knowing about it? I always thought that you and Paul didn't get along."

Bella wrung her hands together. "He always gave me the impression that he disliked me. I generally avoided him. He told me that it happened the day I came here to see Jake after guessing about the wolves. It was the first time I had ever seen Paul properly since he had phased. The pack were outside and I confronted them, I was so angry because of what had happened to Jake. Paul made a jibe at me and I tried to slap him...he says that is when it happened. He looked me in the eyes and..." her voice trailed off.

"I can't understand it," Billy sighed. "How did he manage to keep it hidden? If he only told you very recently it must have been torture for him seeing you with Edward or even in Jake's company."

"I don't know," Bella said in despair. "When he told me I was shocked. I made it clear that I had no feelings for him and that I rejected the imprint. I said he should move on with his life and he was free to see other girls. I mean isn't that how it works? The wolf has to accept the imprint's decision."

"Yes," Billy frowned. "Has he still been pursuing you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "He says that he..." her face turned red with embarrassment. "He thinks that he is in love with me, despite the imprint. I told him that wasn't true, it was only the imprint making him see me like that."

"I have never heard anything like it," Billy replied. "He must be telling the truth about how he feels. If it was the imprint pull your rejection should have brought it to a natural end."

Bella put her head in her hands. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Oh god this is just another complication I don't need. Jake is going to be so mad at me. As if I haven't brought enough trouble into his life. I don't blame him if he wants nothing more to do with me."

Billy reached across the table and patted Bella's arm. "The fact that Paul imprinted on you was out of your hands, although I admit you both should have been open about it. But one thing I do know is that my son loves you and he may be angry initially but he will get over it. The problem will be Paul."

Bella winced. "He is very upset and hurt by my constant rejections. I promise though, Billy I have always been honest about my feelings."

"And what about Cullen? Does he know that you have changed your mind?" Billy questioned her.

"No, not yet. Jake turning up today was unexpected. Quil, Embry and Rose made sure to keep Edward away while we talked. That's another problem I have to face." Bella groaned.

"One thing at a time, Bella. The first is that you tell Jake as soon as he wakes up. After that we will deal with the others." Billy tried to sound reassuring, but he was secretly troubled by all the mess that was going to be stirred up again. He was worried for his son. But Bella was Jacob's choice and as such he would support both of them.

"Thank you Billy," Bella said gratefully.

"No problem, Bella," Billy gave her a kind smile. "I better finish off making this food, Jake will be hungry when he wakes."

"I'll go and sit with him until he wakes. Is that okay?" Bella asked shyly.

"Of course. Call me when he wakes and I'll stay with you when you tell him." Billy offered.

Bella rose from the table and gave Billy a quick hug before heading to Jacob's room. He was still deeply asleep; one arm resting over his eyes as he slept. Bella sat by his bed and took his other hand and held it against her cheek.

"Please don't leave me, Jake," she whispered as tears began to leak out of her eyes. "Please understand."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
